paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Toof
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Toof". Review Title Card: Standard Chase title card: Scene 1: Chase, Zuma, and Rubble are all searching the yard for something, as Chase and Rubble both find a chew-toy. They both fight for it, without knowing that the other has opposite sides of the toy. They both then realize that it’s the same you. Rubble, along with Zuma, tug on one side of the toy, while Marshall helps Chase with battling them. Chase is then bounces back with pain as his tooth becomes loose as a result. Analysis: ***, Storyline building. The part with Chase, Zuma, and Rubble trying to find the toy was done very well. Scene 2: Mr. Porter is carrying tomatoes out from his restaurant. Alex then almost trips him, as he quickly catches all the tomatoes as they fly in the air. He successfully catches them all and puts them all back on his shelf, but then soon fall afterwards. Alex apologizes. Mr. Porter tells Alex not to go far, as he’s taking him to the dentist. Alex tries to get out of it, but Mr. Porter tells him that he’ll call him when it’s time to go. Chase tries to play his loose-tooth off as no big deal. Chase then shows Ryder his tooth. When Ryder suggests that the dentist look at it, Chase backs away, in fear. Mr. Porter tells Alex that it’s time to go. Alex tells Mr. Porter that he can’t go, as he breaks a couple of steps off his ladder. Mr. Porter calls Ryder, and assesses the situation. Ryder tells Mr. Porter that he’ll race over, in a way that’s supposed to scare Alex. All the pups enter the Lookout. Marshall is still carrying the tug-toy, which gets stuck in the door as he enters the Lookout. He pulls on it, until he gets it free, as he crashes into the pups. He says “Anyone wanna play tug toy?” The pups are all caught in the toy, as they laugh. Analysis: ***1/2, The Marshall crashes in season 1 are usually good. They just sometime get boring in Season 2. There’s only so many of them that I can watch. Anyways, the storyline is being built very well. Props to the creative team. Lookout: Chase has a serious lisp. Marshall is needed to use his ladder to get Alex down from his fort, as Chase is needed to give him a police escort. All the pups laugh at Chase’s lisp, as he looks embarrassed. Scene 3: The pups arrive at the Porter’s. Mr. Porter thanks Ryder for coming so fast. Marshall puts his ladder up, and tries to get Alex to come down, who says he can’t because he’s “scared”. Marshall says “Don’t worry. Lots of people are a little scared of ladders.” Awesome line. Alex then closes his trapdoor, and says he’s scared of the dentist. Ryder says “There’s no reason for Alex to be afraid, right Chase?” Chase then says “That’s right”, with awesome delivery. Ryder tries to coax Alex to come down, with a police escort from Chase. Alex still doesn’t come down. Ryder then tells Alex that everyone’s afraid of something. Alex doesn’t believe that the pups of the PAW Patrol aren’t scared of anything, as Ryder comes up with the idea to have the pups all do something that they are afraid of. Analysis: ****1/2, Some of the awesome lines here help this scene a lot. Marshall, Ryder, and chase were all awesome in this scene. Alex was good too. He is being a brat here, which is very characteristic for a 6-year-old child. Scene 4: Ryder tells the pups that they all need to do one thing they are afraid of, and asks them if anyone wants to go first. No one wants to start off, so Ryder starts. Ryder says “With the PAW Patrol, I do scary stuff like hang from Skye’s helicopter and climb icy cliffs. But you know what really gives me nightmares? Ryder is afraid of brussels sprouts. Ryder eats the brussels sprouts, and says that he’s fine afterward. Alex says that it was a little scared of. Ryder then points Rocky out, and asks him what he’s scared of. Rocky is afraid of water. (But we already knew that) Rocky has Marshall get his hose out. Marshall sprays Rocky, as Rocky says “Eww, now I’m going to have that wet-pup smell!” Everyone then runs away from Rocky. Analysis: ***, It makes sense for them to do Rocky’s fear before any of the other’s, since we already know his fear. Scene 5: Ryder picks up a spider with a stick, as he says that Rubble is afraid of spiders. Rubble is afraid of spiders. Rubble then freaks out, as a spider lands on his nose. Rubble asks Ryder if he’s done not being scared yet, as he then freaks out over the spider. Alex is now hanging on Marshall’s ladder. Marshall and Skye try to sneak off, until Ryder points them out. Analysis: **1/2, The showcasing of the fears have been done very well. Scene 6: Marshall is riding with Skye’s harness. Marshall is afraid of flying. An eagle is seen in the distance. It then flies right toward Skye and Marshall. Skye is afraid of eagles. Skye tries to avoid the eagle, as she says “Eagle! I don’t like eagles!”. Marshall then says “I really don’t like flying!” Awesome lines. Analysis: ***, That was coincidental that the eagle showed up at that moment. Scene 7: Ryder tells Alex that sometimes, you need to do something even though you’re scared. Ryder asks Alex if he can help one last pup overcome their fear. Everyone then looks at Chase, but I looked at Zuma. The writers don’t care about Zuma. Chase then says “I don’t need to see the dentist, while hiding behind Rocky and Skye. Chase is afraid of the dentist. Ryder, Chase, and Mr. Porter all have their respective vehicles as they drive to the dentist’s. Alex then comes out, and says that the dentist was very nice, as Chase then says that the dentist pulled his tooth. Ryder then says that he’s proud of both of them. Chase then says that he can now whistle. Chase wraps his tooth up, as he gets ready to go to sleep. Chase wakes up in the morning, and a bone is in front of his pup-house. He wakes up the other pups, to tell them. He bites on the bone, and says that he might have another loose tooth. He then laughs. Analysis: *****, It gets a perfect rating because the producers were very smart to capitalize on the situation. Almost every child under the age of 12 that I know personally are afraid of the dentist, and this is no difference. To show this scene in a popular show like this is very smart because it might help the kids when they have to go to the dentist themselves. Chase was very good in this scene and this whole episode. It’s not like he needed an episode based on him, but it was done well, so it’s fine in the end. Final Analysis I'll give it an 8 out of 10. That ties this episode along with "Pup-Tacular" and "Pups Save a Hoot" as the top episodes so far, and it makes sense. This episode was done very well. Props to all the creative team, and the voice actors as well for making such an awesome episode. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - It's not like he needed an episode based on him, but he was great throughout the episode. 2. Zuma - At least I care about him. 3. (Tie) Marshall - Showcasing the fears was done well. 3. (Tie) Rubble - Showcasing the fears was done well. 3. (Tie) Rocky - Showcasing the fears was done well. 3. (Tie) Skye - Showcasing the fears was done well. I cheated and put 6 on there, but all the pups were awesome in this episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular, Pups Save a Hoot, & Pups Save a Toof (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.951 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews